The Blood-Soaked Woman
by BossC
Summary: Tim and Lucy meet a woman through their job and her paths keep crossing with Tim's until tragedy strikes. But what is the truth and how can they find it?
1. Chapter 1

Officer Tim Bradford entered the diner a half step behind his Rookie trainee, Lucy Chen. He was tough on his Rookies, but Lucy was excelling, not that he would admit that to her. The more pressure situations he put her in, the stronger she would be when she faced them as a solo officer.

This case sounded kind of odd. A caller had reported that a child had been abandoned at a local restaurant. At first glance, nothing at the diner seemed wrong. Then Tim noticed a young girl in a booth. He saw papers spread over the table and it looked like she was doing homework. Looking over the diner again, he realized she was the only child here. The rookie approached the girl and Tim followed but gave her room to work.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." She smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

The child saw their uniform and looked a little uncomfortable, "Katie."

"Hi Katie. We were told somebody got left here, was that you?"

"My mom picks me up here after work." The girl responded.

"What's your last name?"

A waitress came striding up, "Can I help you with something?"

"Ma'am, let's talk over here." Tim tried to lead her away so Lucy could talk to the girl.

The woman moved closer to Katie, "I'd prefer you talk to me not her."

"Are you her mother?"

"No, but she's a minor and you can't talk to her."

"We can if neglect is suspected."

"Neglect, that's ridiculous!" She retorted.

Tim studied the women. Her brunette hair was clipped back on her head but a few strands had come lose. Evidence of a long shift, he surmised.

"We got a call about an abandoned child." Lucy started over.

"She's not abandoned." The woman retorted, "A child is doing their homework in a restaurant...shocker! Call the presses." Katie seemed to know her and continued to work on her papers as she talked to the cops.

"Ok, let's talk to you over here?" Tim and Lucy moved with the adult a few steps away. There were a few other customers in the restaurant and they were curiously watching the drama.

"We are not here to cause trouble but we have to respond to all calls or we could be accused of misconduct."

"From my experience, police are accused of misconduct when you respond and someone doesn't like what you've done." She snapped.

Tim narrowed his eyes. She definitely had experience with police.

"We just need to make contact so we know there is nothing to worry about. Your name?" Lucy grabbed her notebook.

The woman paused, "Amanda Shane."

Lucy jotted the name down.

"Does she come here every day?" Tim asked.

"When her Mom's on shift, yes, she's here. She doesn't bother anyone and I have the owner's position to let her take over a table for her homework."

"But if she's not under anyone's direct supervision…" Lucy started before Amanda interrupted her, "She's under my supervision and not bothering anyone so you are wasting your time."

"You can understand our concern when a call about a child comes in."

"Sure. But I can also see when a situation smells. You seriously came because there was a child abandonment call…with no other information on who it was or what is going on? Who called?"

"We don't release that info."

"Anonymous. Seriously? Katie is fine. I have work to do and you can find the door yourself."

"We have to respond to all calls." Tim pointed out

"And you have responded. Katie's fine, now move on to the next call, ones that actually need you." Amanda crossed her arms.

"Thanks for your time." Lucy stepped away and on their way toward the door, she leaned toward her training officer and whispered, "Do we keep pushing?"

He shook his head, "It's ok, people can get protective of kids."

The two headed out the door.

"The girl wasn't actually abandoned and the babysitter was very protective." Tim recounted.

"So we write it up and document the lady whom we spoke to." Lucy noted.

"Absolutely. And hope we don't get another call about them." Tim glanced back at the diner. Through the window, he noticed the waitress was gathering up all of Katie's papers. Tim paused as he saw the two headed toward the back of the restaurant, out of sight. _That's odd._ He made a note and hoped he wouldn't need the memory again.

A/N: Re-posted due to misspelling of Tim's last name. Very embarrassing as he's my favorite character. :-(


	2. Chapter 2

The city was slowing down as day turned into evening. The cop's shift was over but Tim couldn't get the diner out of his mind.

"You came back. Checking that Katie's mom picked her up?" Amanda recognized the man even though he was in civilian clothes.

"No." Tim looked around the almost empty diner, "Well maybe."

Amanda chuckled.

"You serve dinner?" Tim raised his eyebrow.

"Sure. Have a seat." Amanda picked up a menu from the counter and followed him to the booth. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Glass of water and coffee."

The diner had a country music radio station playing. Not his favorite music but it covered the silence. He flipped through the menu and made his choice. He needed a break from the day and the quiet diner was exactly what he needed.

Amanda brought his meal.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy."

He slowly ate as he decompressed. Time pressed on and Tim enjoyed the relaxing break from concerns.

"Would you like a refill?" The waitress approached with a pot of coffee in her hand. He looked up and realized he was the only customer in the diner.

"No thanks. I better get going." He glanced at his watch, then double checked it. It was three minutes past closing time, "Sorry about this." He pulled out his wallet to pay his bill.

"No worries." Amanda had been quietly cleaning up the rest of the restaurant as he stewed. She took the currency he offered to cover his meal and headed to the register. "Actually, I've got a favor to ask…would you mind waiting another few minutes and walk me to my car?"

Tim took a good look at the her. Short brown hair, average build, mid-thirties, he would guess. "Everything ok?"

"Sure, it's fine…I'm sure I'm overreacting." She wouldn't meet his gaze and focused on ringing up his charges, "Now that I've said it out loud, it sounds stupid, never mind."

"It's not a problem. You worried about someone?"

She paused as she counted his change. She looked at the cop, "He likes showing up and making a scene. It's getting uncomfortable." She approached him with his change.

"Who?"

Amanda hesitated, "Ex-Boyfriend."

"Be glad to."

"I'd hate to bother you." She backtracked from her request.

"No worries, I'm only going home to an empty apartment and to do list I have been putting off. I can delay that all I want."

"Let me put your dishes up, so it will be a minute or two."

Tim watched her head into the kitchen with his mug and plate. He looked around the room. The décor was very simple but the food was tasty. The location was on his way home but the neighborhood usually meant the evening crowd was sparse and he was the only one there as the clock got late.

The brunette walked back to him with her purse over her arm, "Thanks for waiting."

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She locked the door behind them.

"It's not an inconvenience." He assured her, "I'm Tim Bradshaw." He offered his hand as they walked through the mostly empty lot.

"Amanda," She shook his hand, "Thanks for being so nice about this."

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Makes me feel so…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"It's ok to ask for help."

"I'm not so good at that. But thanks." Her car was around the corner from the diner. Tim guessed it was to give customers the closer spots to the restaurant.

"Thanks for everything." Amanda pulled out her keys and opened the car.

"Have a good evening." Tim took his time walking back to his car, making sure he was slow enough to be sure her car started. He heard the engine come to life as he climbed into his car. He watched out of the rearview mirror as she pulled out onto the street and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looks forward to the end of their workday and cops are no different. Tim pulled into Nancy's Grill. He hadn't been by in a while and wanted to be sure Amanda and Katie were ok.

When he glanced in the front window, he saw a guy arguing with Amanda and wished he was in uniform.

The waitress was standing up to the man but he looked pushy and kept trying to reach for her. But she stayed back and the counter kept them separated.

"Hey Amanda." Tim pushed the door open and sauntered in like he was expected, "Oh, didn't realize you had a customer."

"He's just leaving." She seemed to relax a bit at Tim's presence.

"No I'm not, we need to finish our conversation." The man turned to Amanda.

"Sorry buddy, but we have plans and you can't stick around." Tim told him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's time to close up for the night." Tim moved away from the door and approached the counter. The other man hesitated. Tim sized up the man. White male, tall, middle aged. Tim's confidence caused the man to back down.

"This isn't over." The man looked at Amanda.

"Get out." She ordered with a finger pointed at the door.

"Have a good night." Tim followed him and locked the door when the man stepped into the parking lot. He turned back to Amanda, "Are you ok?"

She leaned her hands against the counter and took a breath, "I'm really glad you came by."

"Absolutely." He joined her at the counter and noticed a pile of broken glass on the floor near the kitchen. "Knock off a cup?"

"He threw it."

"At you?" Tim was alarmed.

"Yeah."

"He can be arrested for that." Tim turned to the parking lot but the man was gone, "I didn't see a car when I came in, what does he drive?"

"An old beat up pickup truck; didn't see it, just him walk in." Amanda told him.

"If you want to make a report, we can call it in."

"No, it's late and I'm ready to go. Don't want to wait an hour for the cop to show up.

Tim winced. If he heard the call, he'd probably delay hoping there would be a better call that he could go to and send another person to take a complaint like this, "You sure?"

"Yes, I want to put this behind me."

"But He knows where you work and could come back another night."

"I can be ready for him."

"For another glass to be thrown at you?" Tim's voice was harsher than he planned and she glared at him.

"You can leave if you aren't going to be helpful."

"Sorry, can I help you clean it up?" He backtracked.

"You can wipe the tables and booths please. I have to go lock the cash drawer in the office."

"And clean up the glass." He reminded her.

"You can do that when you are done with the booths." Amanda retorted. When she returned, he had finished the tables and booths.

"If you are looking for a job, I'm sure I can get you some shifts here." She teased.

"Not really good as a cook or waiter."

Her smile was contagious and Tim felt his spirits lift.

"You really should make a report so it's on file if anything happens."

"I am really tired; it was a long day but if he comes by again I will call in." She promised.

"Ok. Where's the broom for the glass?"

"I got that." Amanda returned to clean up the remains of the cup, "You don't have to stay around."

"I want to be sure you get to your car all right just in case he is hanging around."

"I doubt it. I bet he hightailed it out of here."

Tim's eyes narrowed, "So what was it about?"

She shrugged.

"What's his name?" Tim pressured.

Amanda raised her eyebrows at him.

"If you disappear, I want to know what to tell the detectives." He tried to joke.

That caught her off guard and he saw fear swept over her face before she turned away from him, "Samuel Winston."

"Has he been abusive before?"

Amanda picked up her purse, "I'm done with the cleanup, we can go now."

"I don't want to be pushy but you need to document everything."

"It's my life, not yours." Amanda pointed out.

"I get it, but I'm glad to help however you'll let me."

"I'm good."

Tim knew she wasn't but he didn't want to push too hard. Something was up, she would need help and he didn't want to burn any bridges.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a day for crazy calls. Tim was glad he and Lucy were getting thrown into things on their shift. One never knows how Rookies will react in any scenario until they actually face it.

"7 Adam 19, we have an assault in progress." The dispatcher called them out.

Lucy picked up the radio, "7 Adam 19, ETA 2 minutes."

Tim pressed the button to activate the lights as he turned toward the location. They were a block away.

"Caller says a white male is attacking a white female in front of the house." The Dispatcher's voice briefed them over the radio.

"10-4."

Turning down the street, he neared the address and could see the fight. He noticed the two described individuals struggling together and moving away from a home. The woman was trying to flee but the man kept grabbing at her and her resting was getting weaker.

Lucy noticed the weapon, "He's got a knife!"

The two subjects were close again, the man swinging his arms and the woman trying to block him. As Tim put the shop into park and hopped out, he recognized the woman.

"Amanda!" Tim saw the red smears on her clothes and hands: _Shit, she is bleeding._

The man looked their way and saw the red and blue lights. He desperately made another knife swing and this one pushed past her protecting hands and stabbed into her chest.

Lucy sprinted toward the scene, "LAPD! Stop!"

Amanda dropped to the ground. The man turned on his heal and ran away.

"Stop LAPD!" Chen headed after the attacker.

Tim dropped to the ground next to the woman, "Amanda! Can you hear me?" She was fading fast and her shirt was fast coating with blood—her blood. Tim saw several stabs and it looked like the last one hit center mass and blood was gushing out changing the color of her clothes. Her face was going pale. He pressed his fingers into her neck to check her pulse. It was thready and fading. Tim made a split decision.

"Boot!" He hollered.

Lucy slowed her stride, glancing back at her training officer, "He's getting away!"

"I need help! Call it in!" He snapped, "White male, five foot 10 inches, Samuel Winston, between 33-35 years old. Amanda, I need you to open your eyes."

"But we have to get him." Chen was flabbergasted.

"She won't make it unless we get her medical attention now! Get the first aid kit out of the shop." He focused on the victim.

Lucy keyed up the radio as she headed to the shop and gave a description of the attacker, "Armed with a knife approximately 4-5 inches long."

Rookie Nolan and his PTO rolled up, lights flashing.

"White male, headed through the empty yard and over the fence heading north." Lucy pointed them in the right direction as she pulled out the medical bag.

"How bad is it?" PTO Harper leaned over to look towards Tim.

"Stabbing victim, several wounds." She responded.

"We'll find the bastard who did this." Nolan gritted his teeth.

"Blue shirt and jeans, he's got to have blood on him from this." Lucy advised.

"Will do." They tore off down the road in the direction the attacker had fled.

The bleeding was soaking her chest, coating his hands as Tim tried to stop the loss, "Boot, hurry up!"

She brought the supplies to Tim. He tugged plastic gloves onto his hands, though the protection they offered was negated by the crimson coat already on his hands and dug through to find anything to stop the blood loss, "Come on Amanda, I need you to hang on!" He covered her wounds, "Dispatch what's the 20 on EMS?" He asked the radio.

"Why didn't we go after him?" Lucy wondered.

"Sometimes you have to try to save someone." He focused on the woman, "Amanda, I need you to open your eyes…there you go…I can't imagine what you are going through right now but I need you to not panic. Try to slow your breathing down."

Dispatch's response crackled over his radio, "EMS caught in traffic, estimate 5-8 minutes."

Tim looked up at his rookie and his clenched jaw. Lucy saw the determination in his eyes. He raised the radio, "Please cancel EMS, we are going to get her to the hospital in the shop." He turned to Lucy and ordered, "Get everything out of the back seat, toss it in the trunk or the front, NOW."

Lucy moved fast to reorganize the back seat, "It's clear."

Tim rocked back on his heals and picked up the woman. She groaned.

"Amanda, I need you to keep fighting. Hang on, don't give up." He told her.

Lucy opened the doors of the vehicle to help him get her in. He stepped into the shop and set her on the seat. She moaned and blinked her eyes, not focusing on anything around them as she faded.

"We've got you. Hang on." Tim backed out of the shop to grab the first aid bag, "Lucy, get a blanket for the shock."

She pulled it out of the trunk and handed it to him as he climbed in the back with Amanda. The victim was starting to shake, "Drive."

"Me?" Lucy was thrown, "You never let me drive."

"Get in." He snapped as he slammed the door shut behind him and again dove into the first aid kit. The tourniquet wouldn't help them with her torso wounds so he tossed it aside, digging through he found more gauze and medical treated bandages.

Lucy settled into the driver's seat and put it into gear.

Tim focused on the woman lying on the seat, "Amanda, I need you to keep your eyes open, focus on me or the shop…I mean car, look at anything and focus on it and hold on tight." Tim fought to slow the gushing injuries. The guy had known what he was doing with a knife and the damage was fast becoming apparent. Tim used the blanket to cover her legs to help regulate her body temperature.

Amanda gagged. Tim caught the sound and rolled her onto her side. She groaned at the pain as her wounds compressed together but her stomach threw up the blood that had been gathering there.

Lucy picked up the radio, "7 Adam 19 to Dispatch, let the hospital know we are on our way Code 3 with a stabbing victim." She turned her head, "Tim how many stabs are we looking at?"

Tim gave the woman an once over, "2, 3, 4…7, 8…"He couldn't find them all under the warm stains

"Approximately 10 stab wounds to her upper torso." Lucy rounded.

Tim heard the conversation but was focused on the victim, "Come on Amanda, you can do this."

"Tim, I've got traffic up ahead," the rookie took her foot off the gas as she strategized her next moves.

"Breathe, don't let the adrenaline take over, we can't help Amanda if we get in a wreck. Take your time." He counseled the officer but kept his eyes on the victim. Blood soaked through the gauze each time he tried to cover a stab, "Amanda, stay awake!"

She couldn't respond. But he could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes open and stay conscious, "Stay with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy directed the vehicle around the traffic and headed for Shaw Memorial. The last time she headed this way was after her TO collapsed from anaphylactic shock. Fortunately, Tim's reaction was just allergies and was back on his feet quick. This victim would take some time. If she survived at all.

"Dispatch, please advise the hospital that we are 60 seconds out from the emergency bay." Lucy set the radio down as she slowed the shop to make the turn into the hospital.

"We're almost there Amanda, hang on." Tim had continuously talked to their guest the entire drive. Lucy had no idea if it was helping to keep the victim calm but it actually helped keep her focused as she drove through LA.

Pulling into the hospital bay, Lucy jumped out of the shop and raced around to the passenger side. Scrubbed up individuals approached them in the ambulance bay with a gurney. Lucy opened the door to the backseat. Tim looked up at the medical professionals who crowded toward him as he continued in his calming voice, "Multiple stab wounds, several critical areas hit, she's lost a lot of blood and I can't contain it."

Multiple hands pulled her out of the car and onto the gurney,

"OR 1 is prepped and ready." One nurse told them. Another moved to Tim's side strategizing the best way to take Tim's place holding the gauze on one of the woman's more vital injuries, "Ok, let's be careful to not let up the pressure." The nurse slipped her hands under his as he backed off to let the medical professionals take control of the victim.

"Doctor Wilson is setting up." A male nurse adjusted the blanket to check for injuries on her legs. Tim noticed some superficial cuts there that he hadn't seen before.

"What's her name?" A voice asked.

"Amanda Shane." Tim responded.

"Amanda, can you look at me? We need to go, she's fading."

"Everybody, ready? Let's move." The coordinated team wheeled her into the building. Tim dropped back as the adrenaline that flowed when they arrived on scene began falling. He glanced behind him toward the shop. The door had been left open and he could see plenty of blood soaking the seat and floor. Lucy stood next to the door watching his reaction.

"And guess who gets to clean the shop now?" Tim was gruff.

Lucy closed her eyes, "Please no."

"Yep." He turned on his heal and headed into the hospital. She looked back at the vehicle. _Oh, shit._

She sprinted after her boss, "We could have caught him…the attacker."

"And Amanda would have bled out." Tim argued.

"Is that our job?"

"You did take First responders' first aid in the academy didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Then you are capable of helping victims," Tim slowed his stride as he considered his rookie's question, "There's a convincing argument either way."

"I figured you would take a hard line about catching the perp." Lucy wondered.

"We serve AND protect." He recounted, "If we went after him, we wouldn't be protecting Amanda. The decision to go after the perp or stay with an injured victim is not easy and is usually made in a split second." He hesitated and looked at Lucy, "If there are other people around to help the victim and they are pointing you after the attacker, sure, go after the perp. If EMS is close, go after the guy. But she had no one."

"I think the academy talked about a suspect fleeing and we should not pursue unless "a reasonable chance of apprehension exists'." Lucy recalled.

"You're right. Going after the attacker high on adrenaline and with us being in shape we have an advantage to get him. But then he would face a murder charge because Amanda would have bled out by that time."

"You knew the two?" Lucy had caught his familiarity with the couple.

"Yeah." Tim was good at short answers but Lucy had gotten good at prodding, "And how do you know them?"

"She's the waitress from the abandoned child call a few weeks ago."

Lucy blinked, "Really? What about the guy?"

Tim didn't want to answer her but Chen was tenacious and wouldn't let it go, "Tim."

He sighed, "I got in the middle of a domestic last week. Apparently, Samuel didn't take it to well."

Tim paused at a nurses station to ask, "What's the plan for her?"

"She's heading to the OR. It will be a while."

"Thanks." Time turned back to Chen, "So we've got work to do."

"You will help me with the shop right?"

Tim glanced at his trainee, "How long have you known me?"

Lucy had gotten better at not groaning every time Tim delegated but this was nearly worth a fit.

Tim looked down at his blood covered gloves. He pealed them off and found that his hands were tinted with red from his first efforts to save the victim. He tossed the gloves in a nearby trashcan before looking down at his blood splattered clothes, "I have to change my uniform."


	6. Chapter 6

The shift seemed to never end. Lucy eyed her Training Officer. Bradshaw had been quiet for a while. She was tired of the silence, "What are you thinking?"

He rested his arm on the steering wheel, "We are going back to the hospital."

"Why?"

"We haven't located Samuel yet."

"And you think he will try to visit her?" Lucy wondered.

Bradford didn't respond. She checked her watch and realized there was only 30 minutes until their end of shift. Lucy grimaced. It would take that long to get back to the station. Hopefully Tim wouldn't stay long and she could still meet the other guys for drinks after shift.

After parking in the ambulance bay, the two headed inside. She loitered back from his fast pace as he headed to the reception desk, "Checking on patient Amanda Shane."

The volunteer checked room numbers and gave them directions. Heading into the heart of the hospital, Tim turned the corner and headed down the hall. The cop's eyes skimmed over the area. He made notes on all the different people that filled the hall, heading to and from rooms. Ahead of him was a man heading the same way they were. Something about the figure seemed familiar.

Tim blinked: the shirt was different, but that was the man he had seen confront Amanda in the restaurant, the same man he had witness assaulting her this morning.

"Boot."

Lucy's head snapped up and she looked at her Patrol Training Officer. His gaze was focused on a man down the hall. She followed his attention.

"That's him!" His voice was much quieter than usual because he didn't want the guy to hear, "Samuel."

The man ducked into a nearby room.

The two cops sprinted down the hall after him. As they approached the room, Tim slowed his pace and reached out his hand out to stop Lucy from getting in front of the door. "Corners." He whispered.

Tim carefully leaned into the doorway. Samuel's back was toward the door and couldn't see them so Tim proceeded into the room, gun in his hand, pointing at the suspect, "LAPD! Samuel, let me see your hands."

"Drop it." Lucy had her gun out as well.

The man whirled around. Tim saw a syringe in his hands.

"Drop it." Lucy repeated.

"Don't do it." Tim could see Samuel's eyes darting around the room looking for an escape. Tim holstered his weapon and pulled out the taser, "I've got less lethal."

Samuel lunged toward the officers and Tim pulled the trigger. Both prongs hit the man and he jerked as he fell.

Tim pulled his handcuffs out and secured the man's arms behind his back.

"You got him?" Chen held his legs.

"Got him." Tim pulled him to his feet, "Where's the syringe?"

Lucy looked over the floor and spotted it slid a distance away. "I'll get it."

She pulled a glove on and found an evidence bag.

"Do you have anything else that will stick or poke me?" Tim gave him a quick once over search before pulling him to his feet.

Lucy secured the syringe and joined Tim moving the man into the hall.

"Call it in Boot."

"7 Adam 19: We've got the knifing suspect from earlier today in custody. Will be transporting."

The two led the arrested man outside. Tim was shocked at Samuel's arrogance in coming to the hospital to again try to kill her and was just starting to calm down as they arrived at their shop, "Chen, his rights."

Lucy pulled out her Miranda Rights card to read it to him and when she got to the end she finished with, "Have you heard and understood these rights?"

"Samuel." Tim shook him, "Did you hear her?"

"Yes." That was the only word the arrestee said the entire encounter. Tim glanced in the rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the hospital lot. Something was definitely off about this guy. _Why was he so calm?_


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was dark when Tim pulled his truck into the hospital parking. He knew where he was heading this time and walked straight to the hospital room. The door was closed and he tapped on it.

"Hello?" Tim pushed the door open.

Amanda slowly turned her head to the door.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Her eyes drifted closed but she opened them again as he approached.

"I really don't know. They don't tell me much." Her words were gentle, "Or maybe I just don't remember."

"Have the police been by for your statement?"

"Yes. I talked to Detective…Armstrong."

"We found Samuel." Tim told her.

"The detective said he was arrested at the hospital."

"Yes." Tim didn't elaborate.

"Thank you."

"For doing my job? I didn't do it just for you, but you are welcome."

"Oh, so you wanted to come by and gloat that you found him."

"That's not the only reason." Tim defended himself.

"Really?"

"Of course. I thought you might pay well for me to smuggle sweets into your room but I wasn't sure if you were allowed to eat solid food yet."

"Who cares what the doctors say, chocolate is always appreciated."

Tim chuckled at her, "That can be my entry fee for next time."

Amanda's eyes drifted closed. Tim glanced around and pulled a chair close to the bed. The noise caused her to open her eyes. He leaned back in the chair.

"Did you need something?" Amanda asked.

"No, I just thought it might be nice for you to have some company. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She closed her eyes. Tim started getting uncomfortable in the chair so he stood and approached the window, stretching out a bit. He noticed in the reflection a man in the doorway staring at Amanda. Tim turn toward him as he walked into 6he room.

The new man didn't notice Tim as he approached the woman. "Amanda."

She didn't budge.

"Can I help you?" Tim stepped away from the window.

The man jumped, "Who are you?"

"Tim, a friend of Amanda's. And you?"

"I'm her brother, Ryan."

"Oh, I didn't realize she had family locally."

The new man hesitated, "Yeah, it's just the two of us."

"Didn't the hospital call you earlier today?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't make it before now."

"Busy with work?" Tim tried to make conversation.

"Kind of." The man shrugged.

Tim noticed the vague reply, "I don't know a lot about her condition, I just got here."

"Hmm." The man looked at Tim, "You her boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend."

"Yeah. I guess that's more her style."

"Her style?"

"She's not big on relationships, but I'd say that about friends too."

"That's a pretty dim view of a family member." Tim wasn't sure what to say.

"She's not very trusting and holds people at arm's length." The man pointed out.

"Do you get to see her much?" Tim tried to change the conversation.

"Not very much. We used to be close but not much now. I'm not sure if she even would want to see me." The man realized.

"It's got to be good to see a familiar face."

"There's a lot of history here, it probably will make things worse." The man stepped back, "Have a good night."

Tim blinked. _That was odd. This whole case has been weird._


	8. Chapter 8

"We've got a problem." Detective Armstrong approached the two cops the next day after the daily briefing. Tim and Lucy paused, "What's up?"

"Your stabbing victim from yesterday…well, actually more than one problem."

"Aren't you in homicide?" Tim worried.

"Did she die?" Chen asked.

"No, no, she's still alive. Homicide is fortunately slow this week and they needed help so I got it." Armstrong shrugged off their queries and launched into his issues, "First problem is the 911 call that alerted us to the attack: it sounded like a female caller, yet she didn't give a name or stay on the phone long. We did have a phone number so we ran it."

"So what's the problem?" Lucy questioned.

"It's registered to Amanda…it's her phone! When we asked, she said her cell phone was in her apartment but when we told her the 911 call came from it, she backtracked and said she could have been carrying it during the attack and dropped during the struggle."

"But it wasn't in the items we tagged into property so CSI didn't find it outside when they processed the scene. How did they miss it inside?" Tim wondered.

"They didn't go inside." Armstrong revealed, "But if she dropped the phone outside and a concerned neighbor picked up during the fight and called the police…"

"Why wasn't the neighbor there when we arrived?" Lucy realized the details weren't matching up.

"And why wasn't the phone left outside when they were done with it?"

"What else is wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Your vic doesn't remember anything. Or should I say she remembers in vague statements." Armstrong sighed, "I think this attack was more than domestic violence."

"Why do you say that?" Chen wasn't convinced.

"There's no history of violence." Armstrong pointed out but Tim reminded them, "Samuel does have a rap sheet."

"Yeah, but mostly cocaine possession—no assault or domestics." The detective agreed, "And no reports of domestics between them before. And the neighbors don't recall anything. Neighbors haven't even met the guy."

"This is LA, not a lot of concerned neighbors around." Tim pointed out.

Chen turned back to the detective, "Ok, so what ideas are you looking at?"

"Come here," The detective led them into a small interview room so they could talk, "Amanda's brother is Ryan Shane."

"Wow." Tim reacted.

Lucy looked at her TO, "Who is that?"

"Big time local cocaine dealer."

"When I ran the attacker's sheet, I realized he is flagged as a part of Ryan's crew. The last name jumped out at me and I found the family connection to the vic." The detective chimed in.

"You think this is drug related." Tim realized.

"It's got to be something bad enough that they wanted to silence Amanda, maybe she witnessed something."

"Wait a minute…" Tim thought back, "He stopped by the hospital last night."

"You went back to the hospital?" Lucy asked before Armstrong wondered, "Who came to the hospital?"

"Ryan, her brother."

"What did she say to him?"

"She was asleep. He made small talk with me but headed out after just minute."

"What kind of small talk?" The detective was interested.

"He asked me if I was her boyfriend and how I knew her." Tim recalled, "Implied she didn't date much and didn't have a lot of friends.

"If she was really dating Samuel, wouldn't Ryan have known that?" Lucy realized.

"That's something we need to find out."

Amanda was sitting in a chair near the window when the cops arrived. Tim and Lucy were in uniform and Det. Armstrong was in his professional plainclothes.

"Good to see you looking better." Detective Armstrong greeted her and introduced himself again, "Do you remember Officers Bradford and Chen?"

"I remember when you came by the diner, but I vaguely recall you getting me to the hospital. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Chen stayed with Tim in the back and let Detective Armstrong take the lead and sit near the Amanda.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Amanda eyed them, traces of sarcasm in her tone.

"We wanted to see if you remember anymore from the start of the attack." The detective asked.

"It's a really painful memory."

Tim narrowed his eyes. _That was a very vague, non-answer_.

"I understand that but we want to have everything ready for the DA to review and keep your attacker in jail as long as possible. Did he say anything before he started swinging?" Armstrong continued.

"I remember the knife. Then realizing I was hurt but he wasn't stopping."

"In order to press charges, we need to get the origin of the fight down."

"As in, I had this coming?" Amanda raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not." Lucy chimed in, "We just want to have everything straight in our reports."

"He usually takes a deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Samuel usually takes a deal." Amanda knew the system.

"And you are ok with that?" Tim wondered.

"Not having to testify, absolutely."

"That probably means a shorter sentence." They reminded

"But I won't have to testify."

"Is that important?" Lucy asked. Amanda blinked but didn't answer.

"How do you know Samuel?" Armstrong changed tactics.

"We met through my brother, Ryan."

"Oh yeah, he came by the hospital last night." Tim told her.

She looked up at the uniformed cop, brow furrowed, "I don't remember that."

"He asked if I was your boyfriend." Tim watched her. Amanda looked away so he continued, "I thought it was odd as you told me that you and Samuel had just broken up so I suspect that you were seeing anyone."

"My brother can't be expected to keep up with everything I have going on in my life." All three cops saw her hesitation and wariness. Her words definitely seemed calculated.

"But if Samuel works for Ryan, I can't imagine him not knowing what was going on." Tim pushed. She didn't respond.

"Amanda, your story isn't making sense." Armstrong came out with it, "Why did Samuel attack you?"

"Does he have to have a reason?"

"Most attacks have a reason especially if it is done by a gang enforcer like Samuel."

They waited for a reply but Amanda didn't say anything.

"This situation appears that someone wants you dead and you won't tell us why." Armstrong asked again.

"Get out." Amanda glanced at the detective then the cops, "All of you."

"We can't protect you if you throw us out. If someone is trying to kill you, they could try again. You need protection." Tim told her.

"Please get out." She met his gaze but didn't sound desperate. Yet she didn't sound tough either.

"Ok," Det Armstrong stood up but handed her his business card, "Give me a call if you need to talk."

She accepted it, which surprised Tim. He studied her. She was trying to stay strong. He felt that maybe they had a shot at getting her to talk eventually.

"Have a good day," Armstrong left the room and the cops followed. He stopped in the hall and turned to the patrol officers, "We'll keep digging."

"On her brother?"

"And boyfriend…or whatever Samuel is."


	9. Checking with the Gang

Tim and Lucy pulled up to the warehouse along the waterfront. The big sign out front said "Lucky's Auto Body Shop" but they knew it was mostly a hangout for the Guzman gang.

The detective had rustled up some info on the attacker. Samuel Winston had been arrested multiple time for cocaine possession. He was a confirmed member of the Guzman gang which was Ryan's gang also. If they had a price on Amanda's head, the cops needed to figure out why.

Lopez and West pulled up next to the shop. For cops, there is safety in numbers but they needed to be sure there wasn't so many cops that the gang felt like they were targeted.

"Morning." Tim approached the guys inside the open garage door.

"What can we do for you Officer?" The tone was mocking and if Lucy had to admit it, she would say the gang members looked intimidating.

"We are looking into your friend Samuel Winston."

"You pigs need to be better informed; he was arrested yesterday."

"You guys seen him with his old lady?" Tim hated using their slang, but sometimes that got a real reaction from people.

"Of course," One of them chuckled at his apparent ignorance.

"She ever come by here?" Lopez tried to make it a casual question.

"Lots."

"Seen her around today?" Lucy eyed a couple of girls hanging out with the guys.

"Marie's trying to see him at the jail." One girl piped up.

"I thought he had a couple girls. Won't it be awkward if they run into each other there?" West chimed in.

"Na, he and Marie have been together for years, he wouldn't dare step out on her.

There was confirmation that Amanda and Samuel weren't dating and hadn't been…at least not recently. _So what is their relationship—if there is one? _Tim wondered.

"You hear about the hit on Ryan's sister?" Lucy recognized one of the guys as the second in command.

"There's no hit on her."

Lucy thought the guy really looked confused though he could be bluffing.

"But that's who Samuel knifed. Why would Samuel piss off the boss if it wasn't an official hit?" Tim looked over the crew.

"No way he knifed Amanda…"one of the girls looked really alarmed at the news.

"Shut up Friday." The leader snapped and she instantly quieted. Tim made a note of the name.

"Any reason he would have had a beef with Amanda…or Ryan?" Lopez asked.

"Hey, we ain't no rats."

"We're just having a friendly conversation." West tried to help but the gang weren't having any of it.

"Get lost." Some of the guys stood up to confront them.

Tim gave a nod to Lucy and the others who headed back where they came from.

"If you think of anything let us know." Tim didn't want to turn his back on the crew so he tossed a couple of platitudes at them as they headed toward the exit. The gang members responded with a few obscene hand gestures.


	10. Finding the Truth

Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Tim pushed open the hospital room door. Amanda was standing at the window looking out at the traffic gathering on the highway in the distance.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tim asked.

She jumped at the unexpected voice then winced at the pain, "It's boring around here. And standing doesn't hurt as much as laying on the cuts."

Tim's cop eyes noted that she was still connected to an IV. Pain meds he assumed. There were other monitors around but she wasn't connected to any of them.

"You here to do the nice cop routine?" She slowly turned to face him.

"Not sure anyone has ever called me the nice cop." Tim felt the start of a smile but resisted, "Thought you might want to talk to someone."

"And if I just happen to reveal something relevant…"

"That's your decision." Tim told her as he settled into the uncomfortable hospital chair, "Samuel's got a pretty high bail for the assault. I don't think he'll get out for a while but it's not impossible."

Amanda looked at her guest. Tim tried to keep it casual, "Didn't you did tell me Samuel was your boyfriend?"

"I was told he was arrested here at the hospital, did that happen?" Amanda deflected the conversation. Very skillfully, Tim noted.

"Yeah, he was in your recovery room. This room actually. With a syringe. Lab is testing to see what it is. I assume it's something to kill you."

Amanda snorted.

"You want to guess what it was?" Tim asked.

"He's a drug dealer." Amanda reminded him, "Probably liquid cocaine."

"Good idea." Tim crossed his arms, "I thought he might have stolen something from the hospital, but it makes sense he would have brought it with him. That also proves premeditation."

"Thanks." Amanda moved slowly from the window and settled into a nearby chair, "I thought you said you'd bring me chocolate next time you came by."

"I was afraid it would set you back in recovery."

"I think it would be worth it to get some good food." She winced and adjusted her position so as to not put pressure on her main injuries.

"How are you feeling?"

"Extremely sore and vulnerable."

"But strong enough to throw cops out only 5 hours ago." He teased.

Amanda closed her eyes and didn't respond. The last two days had been rough.

Tim saw the opening and knew he had to be careful or it would shut again, "There's something I can't get over. You were scared of him before the attack. When I was in the diner…you said you were overreacting—but you knew, didn't you? Someone wants you dead."

"Why do you keep pushing?" She met his gaze. Tim leaned forward, "Samuel had to say something when he showed up. Those words are going to be burned into your memory."

"I can't." Her voice was soft and her expression was pained.

"If someone is willing to hurt you, someone they know, what are they willing to do to someone they don't care about? Anyone who accidentally gets in their way? Or a child that doesn't know better."

Amanda rubbed her shoulder. Tim remembered that one of the knife stabs had landed there.

"Why are you protecting the person who stabbed you?"

"I'm not protecting Samuel." She snapped.

"But you are protecting his motive. And we are sure he didn't do this on his own."

"Because you can't touch him."

"So you know something damaging." Tim noted.

She blinked but tried not to react, "Maybe."

Tim waited a beat then told her, "We think your brother Ryan ordered the hit."

She shook her head, "It wasn't my brother."

"Then who?" For a silent minute, Tim wasn't sure she would answer.

"It was his boss."

"Ryan doesn't have a boss."

Amanda paused, "Javier Cortez."

"The Mexican cartel Javier Cortez?" Tim was alarmed. He worked patrol, not Vice, but this partnership should have been something Intelligence would have told them if it were true.

"They joined forces about a year ago. But it's been pretty quiet so I'm not sure who knows."

"Who is Samuel to you?"

Amanda winced as she shifted her weight, "Will I get in trouble?"

"I can't guarantee it, but it is usually a waste time to prosecute someone for false report."

"And technically I didn't make an official statement, I made some casual comments to an off-duty cop and who then filled in the blanks." Amanda pointed out.

"So you are willing to make a statement? Of the truth?"

Amanda hesitated. Tim thought he had lost her but she agreed, "Yes."

"What's the truth?"

"Samuel's a part of my brother's gang."

"So why did he come after you?"

"I have shown up at their hangout sometime and have met some of the people around and are friends with them."

"And?"

"Javi's girlfriend has disappeared." Amanda stretched a bit, "They think I know where she is."

Tim narrowed his eyes, "Dead or alive?"

"Alive of course." Amanda grimaced, "I can't believe you thought that."

"The guy just tried to kill you." Tim defended himself.

Amanda blinked, "I guess that does make sense. If they killed her and I saw it, they'd have to kill me too. She took their daughter with her so he's pretty miffed."

"How does Samuel fit in?"

"He's also the gang's enforcer."

"So very violent."

"I never actually saw it until yesterday."

"What did Samuel say when he showed up?"

"He gave me one last chance to tell him where they were." Amanda recalled. "Then he said that Javi wanted to teach me a lesson."

Tim paused, "Are you willing to give an official statement to the detective?"

Amanda blinked, "Okay."

Tim called Detective Armstrong and he came out right away.

"Hi Amanda. Let's start with your phone. How was your phone used to call 911?" The detective wanted to know.

"Alexandra was staying with me."

"Who is Alexandra?" Detective Armstrong was making furtive notes.

"Javier's girlfriend, Katie's mother."

"Katie…the girl from the diner?" Tim remembered, "They were staying with you?"

"Yes."

"They probably witnessed the attack." Armstrong realized.

"I left my phone in the house with them when I went outside to talk to Samuel." Amanda admitted. "Alex came by the hospital this morning and told me she called 911. Said they left after the cops took me to the hospital."

"Nolan and Harper arrived next after us but went after the attacker," Tim recalled the fast-moving situation, "When did Lopez and West arrive on scene?" Tim looked at the detective.

"Don't have exact times, I'll check with dispatch." He made a note.

"So they managed to sneak out after we left for the hospital but before backup arrived to hold the scene." Tim realized.

"I guess so."

"Why didn't you tell us everything upfront?" The detective asked.

"I was afraid I would get Alex and Katie to get in trouble."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. She thanked me for my help and left."

"Why talk to us now?" He wondered.

"Javi could try to kill me again."

"That is true." Tim didn't mince words.

"I'm hoping that you will be able to arrest him for something." Amanda admitted.

"It will be an uphill battle to prove conspiracy," Tim reminded her, "Unless we can get someone to talk."

"I doubt anyone in his gang will tell you anything." Amanda pointed out.

"But they might tell you." Armstrong realized.

"What?" Both Amanda and Tim were confused.

"I know you are still sore and recovering but what if we get you out of here and you can get a recorded confession?" Armstrong had an idea.

"From Javi?"

"Yeah. We'll wire you up and have you talk to him. Get him to confess that he sent Samuel to kill you."

"Whoa, you want to put her in the room with a guy who send someone to kill her already?" Tim objected.

"He'll never talk." Amanda was confident.

"Then you get him to make a deal to keep you alive in the future and maybe we can get that to work for a confession or at least something we can use as evidence for warrants to surveil him or tap his phone." Armstrong suggested, "Then we can arrest him for something else."

Amanda looked between the two cops, "You think that will work?"

"You said you have been over at the warehouse before, have they discussed things in front of you?" Tim asked.

"It's been a while and they are vague on the details."

"Do you think you could lead the conversation into Javi incriminating himself?"

"Like how?" Amanda wondered.

Armstrong shrugged, "Something like "Samuel said you were behind this. I want to know what it will cost to keep me alive'. He responds with something like "drop the charges against Samuel" or "Pay this exorbitant price."

"I don't know. I don't usually stop by the warehouse."

"They did just try to kill you." Tim pointed out.

"So that justifies me stopping by?" Amanda chuckled.

The cops looked at each other, "Makes sense to me."

"I don't know."

"It's your choice," The detective closed his notebook, "But the alternative is hard too. Do you want to live your life looking over your shoulder for Javi to try again?"

"No, I don't." Amanda realized. She looked at the policemen, "Let's do this."


	11. The Setup

Tim banged on the locker room door, "Boot, you ready?"

Lucy groaned. He had been more grumpy than usual but she was determined to not let him ruin another shift, "Give me a minute!" She hollered back.

Lopez chuckled, "He really likes pushing your buttons."

"Apparently."

"Just remember, he only does that to people he sees potential in."

"Then he must see a whole lot of potential in me." Lucy groused.

"He does." Lopez closed her locker. Lucy paused at the news. _That is interesting._

Leaving the room, she saw her TO leaning on a nearby wall, "Seriously, you are stalking me outside the locker room?"

"We're skipping briefing."

"Ok, why?" Lucy had to take extra steps to catch up to his quick pace.

"Detective Armstrong got a statement from Amanda."

"Great. So who is Samuel?"

"A drug dealer and enforcer for the Guzman gang. And the Mexican drug cartel is involved."

"Crickey!"

"Amanda is going to wear a wire and try to get a confession."

"Um, Samuel was spotted by us and our dashboard cameras attacking her, and then was arrested—by us—after being found in her hospital room so we don't exactly need a confession." Lucy was confused.

"Apparently it was an attempted hit."

"Wow."

Tim gave her a short recap of his hospital visits and her statement to Det. Armstrong.

"So what are we doing now?" Lucy wondered.

"We are the uniformed cops on scene so the gang can't say they didn't know we were cops."

"That doesn't sound like a really good way to spend the day." Lucy objected

"When our target is the Mexican cartel's Javier Cortez, it is worth the risks."

She still didn't think it sounded like a good idea, but knew it wouldn't help to argue.

The bus stop was just around the corner. Tim drove the undercover van to a parking spot nearby. Their timing was right and the bus was just pulling away from the location.

"If they ask, you got off that bus." Tim pointed.

"As if I can't come up with a lie on my own." Amanda groaned as she adjusted her body to carefully get out of the car in as little pain as possible.

Tim's phone buzzed. "Hey Nick."

"Test the microphone before she leaves."

"Hey check the mic." He told the girls.

Amanda straightened as she stepped to the sidewalk, "Testing one, two, can you hear me now."

"Sounds good." The detective listened on the wire.

"You ok?" Tim looked at Amanda.

She nodded, "I'm fine as long as I don't move. But then again, the hospital did dope me up so I'm not feeling too much of anything."

"Ok. We are right here if you need anything."

"Remember your code words?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, 'I'm hungry for a cheeseburger.' "

"Perfect." Lucy smiled, "So you ready?"

She sighed, "I think so."

The officers climbed into the back of the van with Detective Armstrong to listen and wait. Amanda was wearing a wire so they could hear what was going on around her and mini camera as well hidden in her shirt. Det. Armstrong was in front of the video monitor watching the scene as Amanda approached the warehouse.

Lucy was wary. "Are we sure about this?"

"She just got stabbed by these guys, she's not going to be siding with them." Tim retorted.

"But that is the gang code."

"She has no documented contacts with the gang." Armstrong pointed out.

"But it's her brother." Lucy grew up with two psychologist parents, of course some of their training would rub off on her, "That is going to make it interesting."

Amanda paused in her movement to the hangout. She wasn't looking forward to this. But she also didn't want to live watching over her shoulder the whole time. She stuck her hands into the sweater pockets and headed toward the entrance. Several people were hanging out when she stepped through the open door. She took a deep breath, looking around, as she recognized he faces. Her brother looked shocked at her arrival.

"Amanda!" He approached, "What are you doing here? You're out of the hospital already?"

"I've left against medical advice."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Ryan looked confused, "No I don't."

"Samuel wouldn't have attacked me without prodding from someone else." Amanda revealed.

"Me?" Ryan was shocked.

"I know it's not you." Amanda snapped, "Where's Javi?"

"Javier? There's no way he did this."

"How would you know? Samuel attacked me: what reason do YOU think he did it?"

"What have the cops said?" Another guy spoke up.

"That I'm part of the drug organization and I should have expected it." Amanda lied.

_She is convincing,_ Lucy noted. _No hesitation in her reply, she must have been expecting the question_.

"Now you and I know I'm not involved…" Amanda gestured to Ryan, "but that doesn't mean the cops won't keep pushing. On me and Samuel."

"Samuel won't talk. He's loyal." The man smiled.

"Which is more than I can say for you." The new voice caused the cops to tense. Amanda slowly turned and faced the king Cocaine, Javier Cortez.

"You targeted her?" Ryan was starting to clue in.

"She helped Alexandra leave." He shrugged.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Amanda wondered, "I get that you're pissed but killing me? That's overkill."

"She stole a brick of cocaine."

"No way."

"She did."

Amanda wavered and looked at her brother, "Really?"

"We are pretty sure it was her."

"No one else knew where it was." Javier approached the visitor, "Alex left and we discovered that the coke was gone."

"This whole thing is over drugs?" Amanda's jaw dropped. That she did not see coming.


	12. Facing the mastermind

"Someone stole the cocaine." Javi repeated, "It had to be Alex."

"But it wasn't me." Amanda objected.

"But you helped." He reminded.

"You targeted me because I helped? That's cray?"

"How much is it worth?" Amanda asked.

"About ten thousand."

Amanda swore, "If I knew about the theft, I wouldn't have helped her."

"Yes, you would." Javier snapped.

Amanda paused, _Would I? Probably. _

"But I didn't know. And Samuel never mentioned it. I thought you were just possessive over Alex and Katie."

"They get very possessive of their drugs," Armstrong looked at Tim. "Be ready, this could really go south."

"Are we really sure Amanda's not involved?" Lucy wondered, "You taught me to be skeptical."

"I also taught you that not everything is a big conspiracy, that's just in TV and movies." Tim reminded her as he leaned forward, watching the camera and rubbed his hands on his uniform. He certainly hoped he was right to trust Amanda.

"I don't care about them; I want my coke." Javi crossed his arms.

"There's no way I can get it back." She argued.

"Yeah you can."

"No. Alex spooked and I haven't seen her in a few days. If she has that much coke, she would have sold it and disappeared."

"We are waiting for that but no whispers have come up."

"You do realize she has been watching you for years, she would have picked up a few things. Especially on how to avoid you." Amanda pointed out.

"Yeah right." Javi was not convinced.

"Fine, I can't convince you of that but tell me, are you going to send someone else?"

Javier looked at the guest.

"I want to know if I can plan on recovering and moving on with my life or if you consider ending me a matter of pride." Amanda felt her fear grow as she pushed for an answer.

"I don't care about you."

"You don't care about me but you ordered Samuel to kill me…those two things are incompatible!"

"I ordered Samuel to find Alex…I said nothing about murdering you."

"Come on! You know he wouldn't have done it on his own!" Amanda argued. She stepped toward the leader and dropped her voice so the others in the room struggled to hear, "I get that you don't want Ryan to find out, but I wasn't born yesterday. I just want to know what I have to do to stay alive."

Javi moved away and looked at his crew. Ryan was starting to understand the situation, "Damn it Javi!"

"Samuel has been arrested so he can't hurt you again." Javi was not confessing. Hinting maybe, but the cops needed more to count as a confession.

"Why should I believe you won't try again with someone else?" Amanda asked.

"Because I won't let him." Ryan stepped in.

"Ryan shut up." Amanda turned to him, "You are my brother and I love you, but this is so much bigger than you: you can't control him or the cartel and Javier will do as he likes."

"Get me the coke Alex stole and I'll leave you alone."

"She ditched her phone. I don't know another way to contact her!" Amanda pointed out.

"You should have thought of that before you sided with her." Javier exploded, "You helped my girlfriend rob me and I will try to kill you any chance I get!"

"Got him!" Armstrong pumped his fist in the air.

"Are we going in?" Lucy asked.

"We need to see if she can walk away so they don't know she's wired." Armstrong intently watched the video feed.

"But he just said he would try to kill her again." Tim argued.

"Give it a minute." Armstrong told them.

"You told Sam to kill my sister?" Ryan repeated the news.

"Suck it up, you know as well as I do, she is the weak link." Javi retorted.

"She doesn't know anything." Ryan argued.

"Oh come one, of course she does. And if she didn't before, she certainly has enough to take us down with this murder conspiracy."

"Why you would even think of trying to kill my sister?" Ryan shoved his boss.

"Ryan." Amanda tried to stop him but the two men got into a pushing match so she backed off.

"Now she knows about the missing cocaine…" Javi swung his fist but Ryan dodged it and threw his punch. The rest of the crew jumped up to separate the men.

"And that is because of you!" Ryan shouted as others pulled him back. Amanda stepped back again to avoid the group as people crowded the two.

"You tried to kill my sister." His voice sounded shocked and incredulous, "Why would you do that?"

"She is a threat."

"Not to me." Ryan snapped as he pulled away from the group. Amanda could recognize her brother's mind working.

"Amanda, he won't bother you again." Ryan's voice was icy.

Amanda looked back and forth between the two men, "How can you be so sure?"

Ryan turned his back to them.

"What's going on?" Amanda had a bad feeling in her stomach.

What happened next was extremely fast. Detectives would later spend hours reviewing the video to piece it all out. When Ryan faced to the group, he had a handgun pointed at Javier.

"Ryan!" Many voices were surprised but most of them dove for cover. But the shooter had only one target in mind.

Two bullets were fired in rapid succession at the King of Cocaine. Javier was hit twice, center of mass and as he fell, Ryan pulled the trigger again.


	13. What Happened Next

The cops swore as they tumbled out of the van, "Go, go!"

"LAPD!" The three individuals raced into the warehouse with guns drawn but Ryan had fled out the back.

"Everyone down!"

"On the ground!"

"7 Adam 19, shots fired at the Port of Los Angeles! Requesting back up!" Lucy keyed up the radio as they rushed after the shooter.

"Chen, stay with them." Tim shouted as he strode toward the back entrance, "In pursuit of a white male, 30's white shirt, washed out blue jeans, one uniformed and one plainclothes following."

Lucy turned to the gang members, "Everybody on the ground! Now!"

She was definitely outnumbered with the group as her TO sprinted out the door with the Detective on his heals. The gang dove into the concrete. Lucy kept her head on a swivel as she watched over the gang members.

Ryan's second in command lifted his head to glance over the sprawling people. He caught the eye of one of the guys on the edge of the group.

"Face down." Lucy caught the movement and focused on the leader. He complied. But when Lucy was focused on the other side of the group, the foot soldier opposite her scrambled to his feet and tried to make a break for it.

"Police, stop!" Lucy went after him and caught him with a flying tackle. But by the time she had cuffed him and turned back to the gang, the rest of them had scattered and disappeared.

Lucy groaned. _Tim is going to kill me._

* * *

Sergeant Grey struggled to keep his voice calm as he faced his officers, "You thought it was a good idea to send an assault victim—one who is still recovering—into a room with a dozen gang members?"

"Amanda is safe." Tim reminded.

"We think." Grey snapped, "And there were only you three watching outside?"

"Yes sir." Chen replied.

"And a man is dead." Grey stated.

"He had multiple bodies on his head so I'm not hurt he's gone." Armstrong admitted.

"So that makes this all good?" Sergeant gestured with his hands.

"No, but we had a purpose and a plan." Armstrong took the lead in defending the trio but Grey cut him off, "IA will have some questions for everyone."

"But we didn't even fire a shot!" Lucy objected.

"And what will we say when the media twists the press release and says we stood by when a man was murdered?" Grey raised his eyebrows.

"That he's a gang member shot by another gang member, the media won't even blink at this." Tim argued.

"That's a pretty good guess, but if the media wants to make this a story, they can twist it pretty good." Grey's voice was cold, "Your target is dead and we have no arrests to show for the work."

Lucy winced. It hurt to lose the gang members but technically they had done nothing illegal, they were just witnesses. But that didn't save her from Tim's lecture when the two men returned.

"You lost them?" Tim was hot and tired at the chase.

Lucy knew she had screwed up, but it wasn't all on her, "I was outnumbered. One of you should have stayed with me."

Tim looked over the kid she had stopped, "He's not even a badged member of the gang, just a patsy."

Lucy had caught that already, "I wasn't the one who went racing after one man."

"He was the shooter." Tim got in her face.

"You know as well as I do that we couldn't have held any of them even if they had stayed, none of them had done anything illegal and I don't see anything in view." She held her own.

Now Sgt. Gray paced in his office, "I want all body cameras and shop videos downloaded and all reports submitted before you leave."

"But our shift is over in 10 minutes." Lucy pointed out.

Grey blinked, "Then I guess that means some overtime. That is what happens when your boss tells you to finish your reports before you can leave."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The sun had gone down when Tim knocked on the hospital room door, "Clear to come in?"

"This is becoming a habit!" Amanda was back in bed but she smiled at his arrival. He noticed she was connected to IV's again.

"How you feeling?"

She blinked and shook her head, "I have a million things running through my head."

"I can't even imagine how to process watching someone you love murder someone else."

Amanda fiddled with the IV. "I'm working on it."

"I figured your brother wouldn't be coming by and I thought you might not want to be alone."

"Well, it's not like I have already spent my day with you watching my every move." Amanda retorted.

"I can go if you don't want me around." Time offered.

"No it's fine. Who would have imagined when I met you in the diner that we would keep running into eachother?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, you're like a bad penny, I can't get rid of you."

"Hey!" Amanda feigned indignation but her eyes sparkled.

Tim reached into his coat pocket, "I brought a bribe as well." He pulled out a bag of candy M&Ms.

"You can stay, you can stay!" Amanda reached for the chocolate and he let her take it.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." Tim shrugged as he pulled the chair to her bedside.

"I might be willing to share a few if you ask really nice."

"I know you haven't known me very long but 'nice' isn't really in my vocabulary." Tim reminded her

"But that doesn't mean I will stop expecting it from you." She offered him some of the chocolate.

He accepted a piece, "You did really good today."

Amanda looked up. "At least I don't have to worry about Javier anymore."

"I am sorry with how everything turned out."

"I guess your part of this is done?"

"Unless you think your brother will send someone after you, probably so." Tim admitted.

"Thanks for everything these past couple weeks. It was nice to have someone looking out for me."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to check on you and be sure you were okay." He hesitated a moment, "I also kind of hoped you might be interested in a new friend."

Amanda met his gaze, "It's always good to have a friend."

"And I am hoping that you wouldn't object to it maybe being me." He wondered.

She didn't respond immediately. But a slow smile spread across her face, "I would like that."

Tim realized he was holding his breath, "Good, me too."

The End

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it.


End file.
